


Out Of Love (Things You Make Me Do)

by renjezvous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, and cute things, chenle and jisung only mentioned at the end, just fluff, soft!renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjezvous/pseuds/renjezvous
Summary: Jeno is a light sleeper. He wakes up hearing someone crying.





	Out Of Love (Things You Make Me Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this! (http://i.imgur.com/DzjW9cf.png)
> 
> Title obviously taken from La La Love ;u;
> 
> Also, many apologies for grammar errors bc,,, how 2 grammar;;

Jeno is a light sleeper.

 

Even at the slightest sound, like a door creaking, or hearing Chenle’s dolphin-like laugher from across the dorm, could wake him up. So, it wasn’t a surprise that he woke up (again) in the middle of the night, or morning, Jeno wasn’t sure.

 

The silver-haired boy waited for his visions to get sharper. He glanced at the clock that was hanging in his room, it reads 4am. Jeno groaned, he still has at least 2 hours of sleep. He turns and tried to go back to sleep, but then he started to hear sniffles.

 

He wanted to ignore it, because sleep is important, but the sniffles didn’t stop and Jeno’s senses finally told him that the sniffles probably belonged to his roommate. And sniffles meant that his roommate was… crying?

 

With that thought, Jeno’s eyes fluttered opened and he immediately sat up. He glanced at the bed that was situated opposite of his. He sees Renjun’s brown hair peeking out from under the blankets that was covering his whole body. Jeno could see the figure shaking slightly.

 

“Injun…?” Jeno called out, unsure.

 

The figure under the blanket stills for a moment when he hears his name being called out.

 

“Injun, you ok?” Jeno called out again.

 

Slowly but surely, Renjun emerged from his cocoon of blanket, revealing his tear-stained faced. Even from the dark, Jeno could see the Chinese boy was hugging one of his moomin plushies tightly.

 

“I… I dreamt of my grandma…” Renjun confessed, and the elder boy was glad that the room was dark to hide his red cheeks because he was embarrassed. He was supposed to be the second eldest in the group, the eldest in the dorm (besides the manager), dammit, he wasn’t supposed to cry over a _dream_. But, dreams like this realises how homesick he is, how he misses his grandmother’s homecook food and his grandfather’s stories. He misses his mother’s hugs and kisses and his father’s presence that makes him feel safe and protected.

 

Jeno stifled a laugh, he thought the Chinese boy was way too adorable. He remembered the same thing happening a few weeks ago, Renjun waking up in the middle of the night, also crying, because he dreamt of his grandfather. The elder Chinese boy treasures his family a lot which is very endearing.

 

Renjun was too busy being embarrassed that he didn’t realise the silver-haired boy had left his own bed, and was now approaching his. Without asking, Jeno slipped in next to Renjun in the elder’s bed. He didn’t give any time for the elder to react, as Jeno casually brought his hand over Renjun’s waist and pulled him closer. Renjun’s moomin plushie was squished in the middle, which Renjun was thankful for because if his cheeks were red earlier, this time his whole face was burning.

 

“It’s ok to cry Injunnie,” Jeno starts, patting the older boy’s back as a gesture of comfort, “We’ll call her later in the day, ok? I’ll let Manager Ari know.”

 

Renjun couldn’t trust himself to talk, so he nodded.

 

The warmth from the younger Korean boy lulls him back to sleep. Jeno smiled to himself when he sees the Chinese boy’s breathing slowed down to a rhythmic pace. He gently pulls the cockblocking moomin plushie from Renjun’s grip and places it behind Renjun’s head. He scooted closer, his face only inches away from Renjun’s. Satisfied, Jeno closes his eyes and sleeps with a smile on his face.

 

-

 

“Awww, they’re so cute!” Chenle coos, his head peeking into the elder boys’ room.

 

“Hurry! Take a picture! We must show Donghyuck hyung!” Jisung fishes out his phone, shamelessly taking pics of the elder boys cuddling on bed.

 

“I bet Renjun-ge was crying again last night!” Chenle clicks his tongue, but he still had a huge smile on his face.

 

Jeno is a light sleeper.

 

Even at the slightest sound, like a door creaking, or hearing Chenle’s dolphin-like laugher from across the dorm, could wake him up. So, it wasn’t a surprise that he wakes up to the two naughty maknaes chit-chatting (very loudly, he wonders how Renjun was still in a deep sleep) just outside his shared room with Renjun, but he remains silent and still, as Renjun snuggles against him, looking happy and contented.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be Renjun's 1st Anni fic,,, but lol it's already NCT Dream's 1st Anni since debut! Congrats boys! Please always stay happy and healthy!
> 
> I have so many NCT Dream wips fics, I hope I get to finish the ot7 soon since it's the babies' (hint hint) 1st anni! Also, I'm planning to do a fic series based on We Young's album songs (the album is so so good! the songs are exactly my style;;), all noren bc i'm weak for noren. 
> 
> That's all, I hope you enjoyed this fic and have a good day ahead!


End file.
